El Nuevo Hasirama Senju
by martincucchi
Summary: El ataque del Kyubi sucede pero Minato y Kushina sobreviven pero esta vez Kushina Tuvo gemelos un rubio (Naruto) y una rubia (Natsumi) Minato decide sellar completamente al Kyubi en su hijo pero este entra en coma por ese acontecimiento, luego de dos años en coma sus padres biológicos lo dejan de ver pero lo que no sabían es que ese niño tendría un gran Futuro NarutoxKurama(MUJER)
1. Chapter 1:Prlogo

Bueno como prometí mi segundo Fic que lo disfruten .

Capítulo 1 : Prologo .

Se ve a un rubio de 2 años acostado en una cama de hospital con el Yondaime Hokage (Minato Namikaze) y su esposa (Kushina Uzumaki) dando la última visita a su hijo y diciendo debemos cuidar de nuestra hijo hemos perdido la esperanza , había una persona escuchando era el Sandaime Hokage (Hiruzen Sarutobi) han pasado varios años y Minato y Kushina no habían montado la cara , los que lo habían cuidado en el hospital eran Hiruzen Sarutobi , Jiraya , Tsunade , Anko y Kakashi y los años pasaron el chico tenía 7 años y no había crecido , en el pasaje mental del Rubio se encontraba un rubio de 7 años entrenando con un hombre mayor con un Kanji escrita en su espalda diciendo (Rikudou Sennin) has mejorado Naruto dijo el Hombre gracias Rikudou-JiJi y en eso se asoma otros chicos ahora es hora que nos vayamos Naruto dijeron dos chicos ais que ja es hora no es verdad Ashura-Ni-Sama y Indra-Ni-Sama pero te daremos regalos Ashura fue el primero obtendrás el Mokuton y mi recuperación y mi espada Agardon , luego fue Indra obtendrás mi doujutsu el Original Sharingan y sus tres habilidades (Kamui , Susano y Amaterasu ) además de mi espada Totsuska que se activara junto al Susano por último fue el turno del viejo rikudou te daré el rinnegan y mi bastón que te permitirá absorber cualquier energía y para usarla tendrás que aprender a usar energía natural que eso ya casi lo sabes y también dentro de un tiempo serás capaz de liberar el sello y fundirte con Kurama y recuerda dentro de como máximo10 años habrá guerra y tu tendrás que rescatar a mis otros 8 hijos y convertirte en sus portadores y si pueden en el del Juubi y para ganar esta guerra tendrás que unir las cinco naciones elementales como una sola y Kurama te entrenara ya que conoce a la perfección los cinco elementos y todo mi entrenamiento porque tu poses todo mi poder , tendrás que aprender a controlar bien a los elementos primario(Viento, Fuego,Tierra,Rayo y Agua) y los secundarios formados a partir de estos primarios (Madera,Quemar,Hielo,Lava,etc) hasta un día hijo y desaparecía en un esplendor los tres y el rubio dice llorando hasta luego Tou-Sama y de pronto una chica se acerca y le habla pronto los volverás a ver , Es cierto Kurama-Nee y también tengo que cumplir mi misión y pronto despertare. En el mundo real se ve a un rubio desnutrido con un hombre viejo a su lado ese era el Sandaime Hokage y de pronto un luz cumbre a Naruto y de pronto su cuerpo desnutrido y chico se convierte en un cuerpo musculoso y bastante grande para un niño de 7 años , de pronto Naruto despierta y dice – Jiji llama a Ero-Sennin , Tsunade-Bachan , Anko-Nee y Kakashi-Nii ,el ex-Hokage intenta replicar pero Naruto responde cuando ellos llegan lo explicare , a la media hora llegan los mencionados y de pronto Tsunade lo revisa y dice está en perfecto estado , Naruto les empieza a relatar todos sobre lo ocurrido incluyendo su entrenamiento y todos quedan sorprendidos pero sabían que el chico no mentía,

Kakashi fue el primero en hablar: tengo que informarle a sensei , pero Naruto lo interrumpe : - Ellos me abandonaron no voy a ser yo quien los vaya a buscar serán ellos que vendrán a mí , Tsuande pregunto –que harás? Bueno quisiera pedirles unos favores a ustedes primero quería que me adoptaras como tu hijo y como vuelves a la aldea no sospecharan bajo el nombre de Hasirama Senju y puedes decirles que me diste el nombre en honor a tu abuelo Oka-Sama Claro Naruto me gustaría mucho respondía la rubia, Ji-San tu sabes que hacer te podrías encargar de lo diplomático , Claro Naruto respondió el viejo y el resto incluyendo a Ji-San y Oka-Sama me ayudaran con mi entrenamiento y también me inscribiré en la academia todos asintieron .Hoy Renazco con el nombre de mi bisabuelo biológico (Por parte de kushina , el tio de Tsuande hermano de la madre de Tsunade se fue a Uzishio y conocio a una Uzumaki y de ahí nacio Kushina) y mañana comienzo mi entrenamiento.

Bueno aquí está el prorrogo de mi nuevo fic espesare a publicar un cap de cada fic por semana y los lanzare juntos posiblemente los viernes sin más saludos.


	2. Chapter 2 :Aclaraciones

Bueno les traje este capitulo para aclaraciones que quedaron sueltas por sus review

Aclaraciones:

Bueno aquí van Naruto aprendió a hablar por su tiempo con el Rikudou Sennin , también porque Naruto estaba en coma no quiere decir que las palabras que le dirigían cuando él estaba en aquel estado él no las escuchara desde su pasaje mental también lo de que Anko los acompañaba era porque ella se sentía identificada con la historia del chico pero eso lo especificare más adelante también no puse Nada sobre por ejemplo NarutoxKurama porque eso será un secreto la pareja de Naruto y en ese momento y la historia se centra en un comienzo en el abandono y entrenamiento de Naruto y quiero decirles que todos quedaron tan inpactados con la historia de Naruto que se les olvido preguntar eso,

También quiero ponerles a votación si quieren que Naruto tenga Harem para restaurar su clan o que se enamore de una chica sola y con esa se quede y no menos importante he pensado en sus Sensei ellos son Hiruzen,Tsunade,Jiraya,Anko y Yugao

Bueno aquí les dejo las aclaraciones y si tienen otra pregunta aquí les dejo mi Facebook para que se comuniquen

. y Yo uso lentos con 4.8 de aumento


	3. Chapter 3:Capitulo 2

Bueno aqui les traigo el segundo cap de este fic cualquier duda ya saben dónde encontrarme.

Capítulo 2: el viaje de entrenamiento.

Se habían pasado una semana desde la conversa en el hospital y a Naruto le habían dado el alta , esa misma tarde hubo una reunión en el medio de la aldea donde Tsunade presento a Naruto como su hijo

-Ola ciudadanos los he llamados aquí para presentar a mi hijo su nombre es Hashirama Senju Uzumaki es mi hijo con un hombre que ya falleció él era uno de los últimos sobrevivientes de Uzu dijo la rubia a toda la aldea.

Todos aclamaron el príncipe de Konoha el nuevo Hashirama.

Se habían pasado algunos días desde la reunión y Naruto había ido a vivir en la antigua casa de Hashirama y luego de arreglar su cuarto su madre como así lo llamaba a Tsunade Naruto , el chico comenzó a recorrer la casa y llego a el estudio de Hashirama y allí había un sello de sangre que ni Tsunade había conseguido abrir pero Naruto consiguió y allí había una carta con otro sello de sangre y Naruto nuevamente lo consiguió en ella decía :

Carta:

 **Para mi bisnieto Naruto:**

 **Bueno no se pero luego de mi batalla con Madara un poco antes de Matarlo tuve una visión donde vi el ataque de Kurama a Konoha si yo sé el nombre verdadero de cada bijuu pero eso no viene al caso bueno luego que termines de llera carta se te entregaran pergaminos con todos los pasos que yo realice para obtener el Mokuton y su Senjutsu se que elegirás a Tsunade como madre adoptiva aunque tu madre verdadera es Kushina mi otra nieta y Minato el Yondaime Hokage se que no los odiaras ni a ellos ni a tu hermano pero tengo otra cosa que contarte Minato es nieto de Madara por tanto tu eres el heredero de la voluntad del juego y del odio de los uchihas espero que vivas feliz tengo mucho mas que contarte o lo verdadero es que el enmascarado que ataca Konoha aquel día fue Obito Uchiha esto es todo lo que se espero que vulvas feliz y que seas un gran hokage besos te quiero mucho tu bisabuelo Hashirama Senju.**

 **Fin de la carta**

Naruto lloraba al saber toda esa verdad de una de las personas que más admiraba su bisabuelo luego colleron varios pergaminos por lo menos 25 no eran pequeños eran gigantes (cada un es del tamaño que lleva Hashirama en su Batalla con Kurama y Madara .

De pronto llega Tsunade y ve el escritorio de su abuelo abierto y entra y ve a naruto llorando

-Que pasó Naruto? Pregunta la rubia mayor

-Lee esto mama responde Naruto entregándole la carta a Tsunade .

A Tsunade le cae una lágrima y dice:

-Ya veo así que eres el heredero de estos dos exclama la rubia.

-Hablemos con el Hokage mama habl el rubio.

Salen de la mansión y Naruto golpea dos veces y luego entra al despacho de Hiruzen.

-Necesito irme de la aldea abuelo habla serio el rubio.

-Porque Naruto?

-Por esto y le entrega la carta al Hokage.

El hokage la lee y se sorprende.

-Muy bien pero con quien iras pregunta el Hokage .

-Iré con Jiraya y Oka-Sama y volveré para cuando termine la academia .

-Corecto entonces hasta dentro de 5 años y toma tu bandana de gennin ya que se que volveras con un nivel de jounin(hare una aclaración Minato decide jubilarse cuando Naruto entra en coma y Hiruzen para no darle el puesto a Danzo que destruirá la aldea el vuelve de su jubilación).

Al otro día se van de viaje los tres ,Naruto decide pasar por lo máximo de aldeas posibles entre ellas leería el Mokuton y lo intentaría aprender paso por varias aldeas y se encontró con una usuaria de estilo lava que lo consiguió aprender en 2 meses y se despidio y su nombre era Terumi Mei , también otro fue el Raikage A que le enseñó a usar el elemento Rayo y a crear una armadura de rayo t el consiguió crear unas más con otros elementos , otra pasaje fue por el Tsuchikage Oonoki un conocido del Sandaime Hokage y se encariño con Naruto y le enseño el elemento Polvo y el último fue el Kazekage de la arena que le enseño el estilo magnetismo arena de oro y Naruto se encariño como hermanos con sus hijos Kankuro y Gaara este último Naruto hizo que el aprendiera a sonreír ya que este era frio y oscuro por ser jinchuriki de Shukaku de 1 cola y este se enamoró de la hija del Kazekage y está por él y se convirtieron en novios y el Kazekage acepto que fueran novios pero Narutop después de unos meses se tuvo que ir pero dijo que escribiría atreves de un sapo mensajero ya que el invocaba sapos y babosas y le enseño la misma invocación a Temari para que le respondiera los mensajes y luego de eso Naruto decidió irse al antiguo lugar de su clan donde sabía que tendría paz luego de un año y medio de viaje por las aldeas elementales deciden partir a los montes a aprender Senjutsu el primero fue el monte de las babosas aprendiendo su senjutsu que era representado con un rombo en la cabeza también aprendió ninjutsu medico el Byakugo (es aquel rombo que Sakura despierta en la guerra) también con mucha sacrificio aprendió el kinjutsu de Tsunade: _Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu(_ Arte Ninja Creación de Renacimiento Jutsu Fuerza de un Centenar) ( es el jutsu que usa Tsuade cuando batalla contra Madara en la guerra solo que hay una diferencia e descubierto que este jutsu deriva de uno de Mito por ser una Uzumaki no los afecta entonces cuando Naruto aprende el mismo lo deja al mismo nivel que Tsunade o Mayor pero no lo afecta físicamente por ser de dicho clan)y luego fue la vez de los sapos que las aprendio fácil el de Tsunade duro 8 meses y este 4 con el parendio el Senjutsu de los sapos , su taijutsu e hizo más poderosos los el jutsu que jiraya le enseño como el rsengan el Goen Rasengan entro otros que el rubio creo y también el no precisaba recoger energía Natural el solo decía su nombre y los activaba con ese entrenamiento Naruto podía ganarle a Tsunade y Jiraya juntos pero utilizaba más de 10 sellos de gravedad para disminuir su poder pero siempre tenía activado el Byakogo .

Se habían pasado 2 años y Medio y el rubio estaba llegando en Barco a Uzu en cuanto llegaron Naruto comenzó a caminar como un zombi a dentro de las ruinas

Jiraya/Tsunade:- Que haces preguntaron, pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

De pronto Naruto entra a una ruina en perfecto estado pero los Sannin no pudieron entrar y naruto hizo unos sellos y rompió la barrera luego los tres se adentraron con un Naruto zombi llegaron a una Biblioteca que tenía 2 salones mas y Naruto pronuncio 4 nombres que fueron Hitomi Uzumaki , Ryususke Uzumaki ,Mito Uzumaki y Ashina Uzumaki.

Tsunade habri los ojos porque sabia de quien eran esos nombres.

Tsunade:los primeros dos son los padres de Kushina la siguiente es mi abuela y el otro es su padre y mi bisabuelo .

Jiraya y Naruto quedaron con la boca abierta este que recién había salido del trance .

Luego aparecieron las cuatro sombras y dijeron:

-Bienvenidos

-Abuela exclamo Tsunade .

-Hola mi niña respondio la misma

-Que está pasando aquí pregunta jiraya

Simples venimos a terminar la carta de Hashirama pero Naruto siguió de zombi y entro a un pasillo y los Uzumakis temían a la sala que era y esa era la sala de armas prohibidas, Naruto saco dos espadas de la misma una era Kukuryu ken la espada del dios dragón del infierno y la otra era Haku ryu la espada del dios dragon luego de agarrarles las dos se fueron a la citura del rubio y apareció un papel de invocación dorado y el rubio lo firmo y los uzumakis se dieron un golpe en la nuca .

-Que paso preguntan los sannin.

-Nosotros podemos responderte y de dos portales aparecen dos dragones.

-Yo soy Ken el dragon dios del Infierno se presenta un dragón Negro con ojos rojos.

-Yo soy Ryu dragon dios del cielo se presenta el otro dragón que este era Amarillo de ojos Blancos.

-El chico de allí es nuestro primer invocador desde nuestra creación dijeron los dragones.

-Él es el chico que pondrá equilibrio a este mundo .

-Genial tenerlos como amigos Ryu , Ken menciona el rubio.

-Gracias Naruto-Sama hablan con la cabeza baja los dragones.

-Nada de sama que no soy su patrón soy su amigo dice con una cara feliz el rubio.

Los dos dragones se sorprenden y sonríen.

También te entrenaremos con las técnicas uzumakis en estos 2 años y medio haras 500 kage bushin para leer 500 para el senjutsu del mukoton , 500 para piner en practica los jutsus uzumakis y tu aprenderás Kenjutsu y nuestro Senjutsu .

Así seran estos años de entrenamiento.

Un día el rubio leía un pergamino y encontró el jutsu del Yondaime y le pregunto a Ashina sombre esto:

-El Yondaime se lo copio al Nindaime que a ese lo ayude yo a crearlo y te puedo ayudar a mejorarlo más.

-Genial gracias viejo responde el rubio.

Se había pasado 2 años y medio y Naruto se había preparado para volver como su hiraishi era a partir de su senjutsu o sea a partir de sentir las presencias del enemigo los transporto a una bosque a 1 hora de Konoha .

Comenzaron a caminar de ahí en adelante y llegaron a la portería y se encontraron con dos chunin.

Chunin: Bienvenido Naruto-Sama ha cambiado bastante.

-Es bueno verlos chicos responde amablemente el rubio.

Llegan a la torre Hokage.

Y Naruto comienza a redactarle todo su enteramiento al Hokage hasta con detalles y el rubio habla:

-Abuelo me gustaría unirme a anbu de los que son leales al hokage afirma el rubio

-Bueno creo que te lo mereces confirma el Hokage y a partir de mañana eras la nueva hokage Tsunade.

-Quienes serán de mi abuelo

-Seran Inuzuka Hana , Yugao Yuki a mando de Tenzo .

-Bueno mi nombre será Kitsune(Zorro) dijo eso sacabdo una mascara de lobo y el hokage entregándole su ropa de anbu.

Bueno aquí está el cap nos vemos en la review


	4. Chapter 4:Capitulo 3 Misiones

Bueno aqui esesta el tercero Naruto es un ambu y tiene 13 años y Tsunade será la nueva Hokage.

Capítulo 3: La nueva misión.

Esa misma noche Hiruzen anuncio a Senju Hashirama como nuevo anbu y a Tsunade como la nueva hokage, y toda la aldea lo ovaciono.

Al otro día Naruto fue llamado ya con su máscara y ropa anbu para su misión.

Tsunade: Bueno ya que tu equipo esta fuera en misión iras de apoyo a otra que era una misión de Rank D se supone que era una misión de escoltar a un constructor de puentes pero resulto que este era enemigo de un comerciante ilegal llamo Gato y tiene contrado al demonio de la neblina y el grupo de gennin formado es Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura,Namikaze Natsumi sius jonin don Minato y Kushina ve Kitsune.

Kitsune:Hai Hokage-Sama.

Y nuestro ambu partió a su misión que llego de inmediato gracias a si Hiraishin y vio a Minato siendo derrotado por Zabusa y partió a su ayuda, haciendo una explosión de Chakra que todos sintieron, luego (hare una aclaración nuestro rubio no es más moreno es castaño gracias aa un control que hizo Kurama Naruto es igual a Hashirama en todos los sentidos solo que más Bajo)

Naruto apareció en frente al miso dándole un golpe en el mentón al espadachín lanzándolo lejos.

Minato: -Quien eres, tu no puedes ser anbu eres muy joven.

Kitsune: Es mi primera Mision e estado fuera de la aldea pero luego les cuento

Kitsune susurra Kukuryu Ken y Haku Ryu y caen dos rayos uno en cada mano mostrando dos espadas paralizando a Kushina , la batalla prosigue Naruto usa sus espadas contra zabusa que este apenas se defiende y Naruto le corta un tajo de la espada a Zabusa y luego se aleja diciendo Estilo de Espadas Uzumaki : Doble espada cabeza de Dragón de Fuego puliendo sus espadas de fuego e haciendo una ola con el corte y mandándola contra zabuza que este se defiende con Estilo Agua : Pared de Agua levantando una pared y cubriéndose del ataque per luego preparándose y haciendo sellos Estilo Agua: Dragón misil de Agua y el rubio contrataca con Mokuton: Mokuryudan no Jutsu (Técnica del Dragón de Madera) haciendo crecer un dragon de madera mucho más grande que el de agua comiendoze al dragon de agua y a Zabusa luego todos vuelven a la casa de Tazuna .

Minato:-Quien eres?

Kitsune: Se retira la Máscara – Mi nombre seudónimo es Kitsune pero mi nombre real es Hashirama Senju no piensen nada de los muertos vuelven soy bisnieto de Hashirama, hijo de Tsunade y Shiro Uzumaki .

Kushina: -Fuiste al Salón de Armas prohibidas del clan no es cierto?

Minato: -Que es eso?

Hashirama: es un salón Uzumaki donde se esconden las armas más poderosas sor armas espirituales y ellas me escogieron cuando fui allá junto con sus invocaciones.

Minato: -De quien son esas espadas?

Naruto:- la negra es de Ken el Dragón dios del infierno y la blanca es de Ryu es el Dragon dios del cielo estas son las invocaciones y armas más poderosas , e estado en Uzushio los últimos 3 años entrenando con los pergaminos de mi clan y soy el actual líder y muestra in emblema este emblema significa Rey ya que en Uzu no existen Kages e Creado una mejor versión del Hiraishin.

Minato: - Que como puedes?

Hashirama: - Simple el hiraishin es un aprimoracion del jutsu del Nindaime que lo creo en Uzu junto a Azhina y allá estaban los pasos y su mejora no preciso de Ningun sello o sea sin Kunai espacio/tiempo lo uso atreves del Senjutsu de los dragones que me permite sentir la parecencia de todo el mundo y de ahí me transporto a voluntad.

Todos los de konoha: -Increíble .

Luego de eso Kushina y Minato salen de la casa para conversar

Kushina: -Es un Uzumaki puro podríamos casarlo con Natsumi e intentar hacer renacer el clan Uzumaki.

Minato: - No es mala idea, podríamos hablan com Tsunade cuando vuelva a Konoha.

Kushina : Pero hay otra cosa que me intriga , el Kyubi esta en su interior.

Minato: Yo también lo sentí pero se supone que Naruto ha muerte y fue enterrado en Uzu.

¿? – Tu primera idea es imposible y la segunda te la pudo responder.

Minato se voltea y se encuntra con Hashirama en su espalda.

Hashirama:- Yo ya estoy comprometido con la hija del Kazekage de la Arena y lo segundo es que mi padre luego que el Kyubi se libero luego de la muerte de Naruto-San el lo resello completamente e mi con un poderoso Kinjutsu Uzumaki que le costo la vida me contaron que fue el mismo que uso el Rikudou Sennin para sellar al Jubi y luego dividirlo en las nueve Bijuus que hoy conocemos.

KUSHINA/MINATO: Ok

Hashirama: -Pudo sentir el chakra de Zabusa etsa débil pero ni muerto todavía , tenemos que entrenarlos me refiero a los genin ya que su control de Chakra es nulo , entrenare al Uchiha y a la peli rosada y ustedes a su hija :

-Está bien respondió la pareja

Fueron llamados y Hashirama agarro a los dos chicos y uso el Hiraishin y reapareció en Uzu.

Hashirama: - Bueno use mi técnica de teletransporte estamos en Uzu yo los entrnare durante este mes que Zabusa se recupera primero les enseñare a caminar en los arboles y agua y luego los ayudare enseñándole nuevos jutsus , también gracias a que tengo dos Doujutsus unos de ellos el Original Sharingan y el Rinnegan con eso te ayudare Sasuke y a ti Sakura gracias a tu buen control de chakra que es el mejor te comenzare a enseñar Ninjutsu Medico yo solo comenzare porque mi Madre te quiere tomar como dicipula si es que quieres y a ti Sasuke como el mio si quieres.

Sakura: Claro me encantaría ser tu alumna por un tiempo y Sabemos que tienes un año más que nosotros y durante 5 años entrenaste por todo el mundo aprendiendo diversos Kekkei Genkai ya que tienes diferentes elementos y en ese tiempo te hiciste tan fuerte que ni los 3 Sannin juntos podrían derrotarte y desde luego mi sueño siempre fue ser alumna de mi heroína Tsunade Senju.

Sasuke: Claro sensei porque no ya que eres uno de los mejores usuarios de Sharingan ya que tienes el de las leyendas y tu Katon es Mortal como el de Madara.

Hashirama: Primero antes de nuestro entrenamiento quiero que me digan si gustos , disgustos o lo que sea para que los puede conocer mejor yo empezare:

-Mi nombre es Hashirama Senju soy el ultimo hombre conocido de mis clanes el Uzumaki y Senju me gusta entrenar y conoce gente nueva y odio las personas que se mienten a si mismas.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura me gustan los dulces y mi sueño es un día volverme una Shinobi Medica tan fuerte como mi heroína dijo la peli rosada.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke mis gustos son entrenar y mi Sueño bueno es saber la verdad de la masacre de mi clan y reformar mi clan y también el mas importante tener una familia.

Hashirama: - Bueno ahora comencemos dijo el rubio .

Se había pasado un mes desde aquel día y al otro día se terminaría el puente y no había rastro de Zabusa.

Al otro día el rubio lego al puente con el Equipo 7 y alla vieron a todos los asistentes de Tazuna muertos y a tres Figuras en el puente una Zabusa , y las otras dos eran anbus de Kiri.

Hashirama: Sakura protege al constructor Sasuke y Natsumi vayan con el anbu de la izquierda, Minato y Kushina vayan con el anbu de la derecha cuidado es una poderosa usuaria de Hyoton yo me encargare de Zabusa y los miro con el Sharingan en forma del símbolo del clan Uzumaki viendo que todos asintieron.

Sasuke y Natsumi vs anbu

La anbu ataco a Natsumi con patadas y puños dejándola herida y Sasuke apareció y la quito rápidamente y se la llevo a Sakura para que la curara y regreso diciendo Estilo Electrico :Dragon misil eléctrico lansando un dragon llaeno de lectrisidad contra el anbu que consiguió esquivarlo pero un brazo fue afectado por le dragon y la misma responde con Estilo Agua : Gran ola de agua , Sasuke lo eaquiva con facilidad y corre a una velocidad que el ambu ni piede ni ver y susurra abtes de atravesar el pecho de su objetivo Chidori , el anbu cae muerto al suelo y Sasuke va cerca de Sakura.

Minato y Kushina vs Hsku.

El primero en movimentarse en Minato lanzando 20 kunais una a cada dirección minetras Kushina decía Estilo Viento: Bala de aire comprimido pero la anbu se defiende con estilo hielo

: Escudo de hielo produciendo un escudo de hielo protegiéndose del impacto y de pronto las misma desaparece y la pareja se encuentra en una sala de espejos de hielo sin salida y en cada uno aparece el mismo anbu minato y Kushina hacen un jutsu combinado para intentar derretir los espejos el rubio grita Estilo Viento: Dragon Misil de viento formando un gran dragon y Kushina Estilo Fuego : Dragon Misil de Fuego y la técnica de Kushina se come a la del rubio haciéndose mas poderosa golpeando y dejando muy mal herida luego de eso ellos la atan y se van con la anbu y la colocan al lado de la anbu muerta y quedan observando la batalla del Senju.

Kitsune vs Zabusa(Voy a explicar que kitsune es cunado tiene la mascara y Hashirama cuando no la tiene).

El primero en atacar fue Zabusa con oatadas y puños que el rubio esquivo y luego le dio una patada guiratoria tirandilo contra el suelo a Zabusa y formando un rasengan en mano que le agrega chakra del elemento lava y luego reaparece en la espalda de Zabusa Elemento Lava : Rasen shuriken de lava (es como el de Naruto en el manga cuando usa el chakra de Son Goku) dejando a Zabusa terriblemente quemado y luego prosigue y hace 4 Kage Bushin cada uno hace una técnica

Clon 1: Estilo Fuego: Dragon Misil de fuego

Clon 2:Estilo Agua: Dragon Misil de agua

Clon 3: Estilo Rayo: Dragon Misil eléctrico

Clon 3 : Estilo Tierra: Dragón Misil de tierra

Kitsune original: Estilo Viento:Dragon misil de viento

Los clones se disipan y Kitsune grita 5 elemntos: Dragon misil elemental y los 5 dragones se combinan en uno destruyendo todo a su paso y golpeando a Zabusa y golpeando a un Zabusa que no podía moverse y de pronto Haku abrasa a Zabusa y ambos lloran esperando su fin .

Kitsune: Me gustaría parar esto pero ustedes an hecho mucho mal y por eso deben morir aquí hasta un día Amigos Haku y Zabusa .

El dragón choca con ambos destryendo y asesinándolos y dejando solo huesos de las victimas

Se ven miles de mercenarios venir con gato y decir asesinen a todos y Naruto desenvaina sus espadas y susura Kenjutsu Uzumaki:asesino dragon y con una kunai de tres puntas en su boca el mismo ataca derribando y asesinando a los mercenarios y activando el rinnegan y diciendo Ningendo extrayéndole el alma a gato y teniendo todas sus memorias .

Se paso una semana más hasta que le puente se terminó y Naruto había agarrado todo el dinero de Gato y dado a los comerciantes del país de las olas .

Tazuna: el nombre del puente será Gran puente KITSUNE en conmemoración al héroe del país de la ola.

Se iba yendo los ninjas pero Kitsune paro y le dijo a Sasuke y Sakura empezaremos con sus entrenamientos todos los días durante la tarde cuando no tengan misiones tu conmigo y Sakura com Hokage-Sama ambos asintieron y fueron hasta Konoha con un Hiraishin de Minato y Kitsune

KITSUNE: Yo dare el reporte ustedes pueden Irse a descansar .

Todos asintieron y Kitsune apareció en la torre hokage por la ventana.

Tsunade: No conoces la puerta Naruto

Se me olvido Mama

El da el reporte y cuenta sobre le entrenamiento con Sasuke y Sakura y de que elos sean sus discípulos.

Tsunade: Me parece bien.

Naruto: Solo hare misiones cortas y dentro de la aldea y entrnare a Sasuke y en el momento cierto le contare sobre la masacre.

Tsunade: Por eso lo tomas como alumno ya que eres el único que lo puede llevar por el buen camino.

Bueno aquí acaba el cap estoy pensando en poner a nuestro Hashirama como supervisor de la 3ª fase se los exámenes Chunin dejen sus review si tienen dudas hasta el próximo cap


	5. Chapter 5:Capitulo 4:Verdad

Bueno aquí el cap espero que lo disfruten dejen sus review por dudas.

Capítulo 4: La serpiente se manifiesta.

Se había pasado medio año desde el comienzo del entrenamiento de Sasuke y Sakura que estos dos habían creado una afinidad con el moreno como un hermano mayor y este también con ellos, este mismo se encontraba pensando acerca de la vida y recordó el día que llego con sus discípulos pero lo que encontró fue a estos en un beso y le explicaron que eran novios al moreno le gusto y sabía que Sakura era una excelente chica y que podía currar el odio del Uchiha.

Cerca de un mes después Minato ,Kushina y Kitsune habían llamado a Sakura ,Sasuke y Sakura para hablar con ellos .

-Para que nos llamaron pregunta Natusmi imprudente como siempre.

-Mañana comenzaran los exámenes chunin y yo los nomeo Sasuke y Sakura ya que los creo capacitados y a ti Natsumi no te noemo ya que tu sensei es Minato y no Yo dijo el anbu.

-También te nomeo Natsumi dijo Minato con orgullo.

-Tiene que llevar estor formularios hasta dentro de 3 horas en la academia y estar presentes a las 7 de la mañana en la academia dijo Kushina .

Los tres completaron la solicitud y Kitsune ofreció ir con ellos, los 4 iban caminado cuando vieron a un grupo de Suna y uno de ellos estaba agarrando a Konohamaru por el cuello .

-Suelta al chico Kankuro-San dijo Kitusne con la máscara librando instinto asesino.

-Quien eres fenómeno y como sabes mi nombre dijo el marionetista.

\- Y yo que pensé que éramos amigos dijo Hashirama sacándose la máscara.

Luego La rubia se acercó dándole un candente beso al moreno que luego de un rato se separaron (mientras Kurama en su interior quedaba celosa) .

-Por qué no dijiste que eras tu hermano dijo Gaara con una sonrisa .

-Siempre tu misterioso amigo dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa .

-Hashi-Kun esta ropa eres un anbu pregunto con una voz interrogatorio Temari .

-Bueno se los contare cuando hice el examen para genin cunado volví a Konoha todo el consejo voto para que fuera anbu y yo elegí ser un anbu de Proteccion al Hokage que ahora es mi madre jejejej dijo el Hashirama sonrojado.

-Increíble dijeron los tres

-Porque no me contaste nada amor pregunto Temari.

-Se me olvido además de ser un anbu entreno a un equipo de genin uno de ellos el Moreno mi discípulo, la rosadita es la discípula de mi madre y la otra es la hija de Minato dijo el anbu quitándole importancia a esta última.

-Van a inscribirse vamos todos juntos dijo el Uchiha llamando ahora de Onee a Temari ya que era novia de su Nii-Sama y esta le agrado ahora tenía un nuevo hermano.

Llegaron a la academia los dos grupo de genin entraron y se inscribieron mientras el anbu esperaba afuera luego de media hora salieron los genin riendo.

-Bueno Gaara, Kankuro,Sasuke,Sakura y Tema-Chan se quedaran en mi casa y les daré un preparo para los exámenes chunin y a tu Natsumi tu padre te va a preparar y ustedes Gaara, Kankuro y Temari se quedaran en mi casa durante su estadía en Konoha está todo el distrito Senju para nosotros dijo el moreno .

Todos asintieron.

Hashirama llamo a todos afuera para explicarles algo.

-Bueno les explicare las pruebas la primara parte es escrita y la comandara Ibiki un experto de Investigación y Tortura en Konoha él les dará 9 preguntas y les dará una última que sea oral y los amenazara con que si se equivocan eran genin eternos y si no quieren eso que salgan no den oídos es para probar su confianza que de eso se trata la primera parte la segunda su supervisora es Mitarashi Anko potra veterana de Investigación y Tortura y yo también los vigilare por la siguiente razón hemos descubierto que Orochimaru se a infiltrado en el examen y te atacara Sasuke por tus ojos pero apareceré mi misión será asesinarlos no se preocupen por mí solo sigan adelante pero esta segunda parte es para valorar el trabajo en equipo y me gustarían que ustedes trabajaran juntos ya que en esta fase tendrán que aventurarse en el bosque de la muerte aunque Sasuke y Sakura lo conocen de Memoria porque es allá que entrenamos su misión es que le darán un pergamino Cielo o Tierra y tendrán que conseguir el otro y me las arreglare para que obtengan el mismo pergamino ya que juntos son fuertes pero separados débiles y la tercera fase los que sobrevivan se enfrentaran en batalla donde yo seré el examinador primero serán unas preliminares y luego se les dará un tiempo para preparar las finales ya que vienen señores feudales y comerciantes importantes de todo el mundo y la aldea del Sonido planea invadirnos .

-Gracias respondieron todos pero pensaban en la batalla contra Orochimaru .

-Recuerda la vez que lo derrotaste en Suna cuando intentó matar a mi padre si lo hiciste una vez podrás hacerlo otra dijo con una sonrisa Temari pero todos sabían que con Orochimaru no se juega , ese día entrenaron bástate y se fueron a dormir temprano ya que mañana será un día pesado al otro día Hashirama preparo el desayuno ,despertó a los genin y se fue a la torre Hokage sin antes entregarle una Kunai espacio/tiempo a cada uno por si se encontraban con la serpiente mientras estos estaban comenzando su prueba que fue exactamente como este dijo .

Torre Hokage 7:00 AM

-Kitsune sabes que hacer te lo encargo pero vuelve dijo entre lágrimas la Hokage.

-Recuerda me e enfrentado a seres 10 veses más poderosos como Kurama en la cascada de la verdad y he salido ileso esta vez no será diferente dijo con una sonrisa el Moreno pero si no vuelve quiero que sepas que te amo y eres la mejor madre que alguien pueda tener termino el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre y desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas .

Los genin ya habían conseguido todos los pergaminos yendo a la torre y lo había hecho en 4 días de 8 pero se encontraron con alguien inesperado laserpiente que intento atacar a Sasuke para ponerle su sello maldito pero fue agarrado por un brazo Susano el de Hashirama que venía con un Sharingan en un ojo y el rinnegan en otro y lo lanzaba lejos al pobre sannin .

\- Siempre entrometiéndote hijo de perra dijo el Sannin

-Puede ser respondió el Moreno

-Veo que tu hermana esta aquí recontare algo Natsumi sobre el día en que Naciste tu madre tenía ya a un hijo cuando naciste tú y el Kyubi ataco su nombre era Naruto en sus últimas esperanzas el Gran Yondaime sello totalmente al Kyubi en su hijo mayor que entro en como por los esfuerzos del sellado , luego de dos meses tu padre y tu madre dejaron de verlo en el hospital y Minato dejo el puesto de Kage para cuidarte pero luego de 7 años en coma tu hermano despertó pero el escucho todo lo que paso y de lo que tus padres habían hecho el decido cambiar su nombre a Hashirama Senju y ser declarado hijo de Tsunade que ella acepto y se fue de entrenamiento por 5 año y volvió como anbu y su nombre clave es Kitsune en honor a su mejor amiga la bijuu que él tiene en su interior Kurama el nombre que le dio el Rikudou Sennin Kyubi fue el nombre que le dieron los humanos tu hermano estuvo frente a ti durante 8 meses y no lo notaste tonta niña dijo en medio de carcajadas el Sannin.

Natsumi intento acercarse mientras lloraba pero no puedo Gaara la agarro con su arena y se la llevaron junto al resto del equipo lejos dejando a Naruto con el Sannin .

-Ustedes sabían de todo pregunto gritando Natsumi en medio del lloro a lo que todos asintieron y Sasuke hablo .

-Nii-Sama hace mucho dejo ese pasado que lo hizo sufrir tanto y todos los sabemos y por eso te pedimos no vayas atrás del solo le causaras más dolor dijo Sasuke.

-Está bien pero yo no tengo culpa pero esperare a la respuesta de mis padres y de que el me busque .

Lejos de ahí la Serpiente y el Moreno se miraban .

-Bello espectáculo Orochimaru te aplaudo si intentabas hacerme sufrir estabas equivocado ella no es nada para mi cuando cambie mi nombre deje de reconocerlos como familia es hora de que comencemos dijo el moreno

Batalla de Serpiente pedófila vs Heroe .

El moreno dijo Kukuryu Ken cayendo del cielo su espada mientras la serpiente sacaba si Kusanagi y ambos se enfrentaron en Kenjutsu con sus espadas lanzando grandes cortes de viento entre ellos hasta que el moreno dijo Amaterasu quemando dos pieles de Sannin luego este dice Kuchiyose: Sanjuu Rashoumon creando el triplo Rashoumon teres portones gigantes caen sobre el moreno y Orochimaru piensa que había ganado pero el rubio levanta los portones con la siguiente técnica activa Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu(Arte Ninja Creación de Renacimiento Jutsu Fuerza de un Centenar) cubriendo todo su cuerpo con las marcas y encarando el Sannin.

-Reconoses esta técnica Orochi dijo chistoso el Moreno.

-Dominaste el Kinjutsu de esa maldita dio el Sannin pero cuando termino fue golpeado por un puño lleno de chakra.

-Mi madre no es ninguna perra dijo furioso el moreno y comenzó a darle la paliza de la vida a Orochimaru con golpes y patadas llenas de Chakra y luego desactiva la técnica de su madre y dice Estilo Fuego : Aniquilación De Fuego liberando una gran cantidad de fuego y lanzándola contra el Sannin y quemando medio Bosque y luego apagando el fuego su clones y diciendo

Mokuton hijutsu - Jukai Koutan (Técnica Secreta del Elemento Madera - Génesis Bosque

Recreando el bosque y llendose de ahí y explicándole todo a la hokage y él sabía que Orochimari había escapado y a esta altura posiblemente Minato y Kushina ya sabían la verdad .

Casa Namikaze

Llega Natsumi aun con cara triste a su casa .

-Que paso Natsumi pregunta Minato.

-Porque no me contaron que tengo un hermano.

-Como lo descubriste hija pregunta Kushina.

-La serpiente pedófila de Orochimaru me lo grito antes de salir corriendo con mi equipo pero ahora ya paso a la mejor porque Kitsune sabía que él estaba allí y un tiempo después se vio más de medio bosque quemado y el fuego comenzó en ese lugar y Orochimaru tiene afinidad Futon y una de las afinidades de Kitsune es Katon.

-Bueno te lo contare 1 año antes de tu nacimiento Kushina tuvo otro hijo por supuesto mío también y de ahí en adelante el sello estaba debilitado y cuando naciste el sello casi se rompió y entonces un enmascarado le saco al Kyubi de Kushina ya que este tenía el Sharinagan pero por milagro tu madre sobrevivió luego que conseguí derrotarlo le quite el control sobre el Kyubi y en mis últimos intentos de derrotarlo elegi sellarlo en mi otro hijo Naruto ya que tenia más ´robabilidades de sobrevivir al ser mayor y también cunado lo analizamos el Nacio con el Rinnegan el doujutsu del rikudou sennin yambien las cinco afinidades y cuando se enojaba tiraba como si nada un instinto asesino que hasta a mi me daba miedo y una vez cuando se callo de su cama creo una rama de Mokuton para amortiguar su caída por eso lo elegi y nacio con más chakra que yo tenia más chakra que la Kyubi y solo hubo una persona con tal cantidad de Chakra el Sabio de los 6 caminos el Rikudou Sennin el creador del Chakra el padre sipremos de los ninjas pero desafortunadamente el Kyubi intento atravesarte pensando que tu eras su jinchuriki y no sé cómo milagros lo hizo si fue con conciencia o no creo un escudo de Mokuton protegiéndonos a los 4 pero cuando selle al Kyubi en su interior entro en coma y luego de unos meses lo abandoné junto con el puesto de Hokage ya que había perdido la esperanza y me dedique a cuidar de Ti pero a los 7 años supe que Naruto murió en su coma y fue enterrado en Uzu por una antigua ley que todo Uzumaki debe ser enterrado allá y allá Kitsune se convirtió en el jinchuriki del Kyubi por un sello que hizo su propio padre muriendo dijo con lágrimas Minato .

-Parte es verdad parte mentira Orochimaru me contó la historia de Kitsune y luego dijo que el nacio el día en que murió Naruto no notaste en mismo chakra de Kitsune y Naruto dijo la chica.

-Ahora que lo pienso es verdad tienen el mismo chakra será porque son Uzumakis preguntó el Yondaime.

-No es por eso lo último que dijo Orochimaru fue que Kitsune,Hashirama y Naruto son las misma persona y su novia y amigos me lo confirmaron su novia es la hija mayor del Kazekage y su amigos o hermanos como el lo llama son los hermanos menores de su novia y Sasuke y Gaara y me dijeron que Naruto abandono esta familia el mismo día que cambió su nombre su madre es Tsunade , su padre fue Shiro un Uzumaki que Naruto encontró en su viaje , su abuelo el Sandaime , sus hermanos Kakashi , Anko ,Gaara ,Kankuro ,Sasuke y Sakura además de sus abuelo el Sandaime Tsuchikage Oonoki , su Tio Ay el Yondaime Raikage , Bee el , jinchuriki del Hachibi , su suegro el Kazekage , su tia Teumi Mei con estos aprendió a crear armaduras de Chakra , el elemento lava ,el elemento polvo , a controlar la arena y la arena de oro además del Mokuton con algunos pergaminos que le dejo Hashirama por que el tuvo una visión de Naruto peleando contra el Juubi y con una capa diciendo Nindaime Rikudou Sennin termino llorando Natsumi.

Kushina no aguanto y se desmayó y Minato quedo pensando cómo no se había dado cuenta la mayor razones de sus pesadillas y culpa la persona que quería abrazar y besar y decir que lo quería y por eso esperaba la muerte para reencontrarse con el y pedirle disculpas estuvo frente a el durante casi 1 año y el no lo noto , luego de eso Natsumi subió dejando a sus padres sumergidos de cuerpo en sus pensamiento , ella había subiodo había decido ir a vivir con su hermano si este la aceptaba no podía vivir con personal que le habían mentido durante toda su vida .

4 de la mañana casa de Naruto (a partir de ahora será Naruto porque su secreto está en el aire a excepción de la aldea que no sabrán nada por ahora)

El rubio se levantó de su cama para atender su puerta y su amigos también se levantaron era raro alguien venir a esta hora, el rubio habrio la puerte y vio a Natsumi con una car triste en la puerta.

-Que haces a estas horas aquí Natsumi-Chan pregunto el moreno , dejando pasar a Natsumi que venía con su equipaje en un pergamino.

-Hui de casa luego de descubrir la verdad sobre nuestra familia se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero me dejas quedarme aquí dijo Natsumi.

-Porque lo has hecho y su te puedes quedar cuanto tiempo quieres no voy a desamparar a mi hermana cunado más me precisa pero iremos ahora a avisarles lo que has hecho dijo Naruto con voz autoritaria , esta lo abrazo mientras agradecía.

-Lo hize porque no soporte las mentiras y quiero comenzar una relación aunque sea de amistad con mi hermano dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa.

-Yo nunca dije que no eramos hermanos simplemente pienso que los padres son aquellos que crian y creen en sus hijos hasta el final no solamente ponerte en mundo significa que eres padre dijo el rubio , bueno Natsumi te llevo a tu habitación siempre pensé en como contarte esto y te prepare una solo para ti espero que te guste dijo el Moreno subiendo las escaleras y llevando la chica a su habitación la mía está al lado y me voy a vestir y vamos a hablar con Minato dijo serio a lo que la chica asintió .

Al mismo tiempo en la casa Namikaze Minato y Kushina se desesperan al saber que su hija huyo pero suena la campana de la casa y Minato corre a abrirla y lo que ve lo pasma eran Naruto y Natsumi , el rubio llora y intenta abrasarlo pero es detenido por los brazos del mismo que dice vine a hablar de Natsumi .

Poco después estaban los cuatro reunidos en la casa prontos para conversar.

-Por fin los padres e hijos se reúnen de nuevo como una familia dijo Kushina.

\- Yo no soy parte de esta familia nunca lo fui mi madre es Tsunade y soy parte de la familia Senju-Uzumaki dijo frio ..

-Como cambiaste tanto tu apariencia porque eso no es un Henge pregunta Minato .

\- Es simple con ayuda de Kurama o como ustedes le dicen Kyubi me ayudo a eliminar mis genes Namikaze aumentado los Uzumaki ,Senju y Uchiha porque Senju y Uchiha porque es simple Kushina tu eres hija de un hijo de Hashirama que se fue a Uzu a formar parte del clan Uzumaki y tu Minato tu padre y tu clan son fruto de un bebe hecho entre Hitomi Uzumaki hermana de Mito y Madara Uchiha por eso yo tengo el Sharingan dice le rubio activando el Rinnegan en 1 ojo y el Sharingan en otro .

-A partir de ahora viviré con mi Nii-Sama dijo feliz Natsumi dejando de boca abierta a la pareja.

-Porque a ellas la aceptas y a nosotros no Naruto pregunto Kushina

-Es simple ella es mi hermana pero ustedes no son mis padres una porque ella era bebe cunado todo paso y dos porque mi significado de padres son los que crían y creen en sus hijos no los que lo ponen en el mundo dijo el Moreno.

Esas palabras fueron peores que la muerte o que el peor dolor que ya recibieron.

-No hay un solo día que yo no me haya culpado por lo que te paso y siempre espere mi muerte igual que Kushina solo para que pudiéramos pedirte disculpas y es lo que estamos haciendo dijo Minato .

-Las acepto pero significa que los quiera y los llama de Papa y Mama lo único y lo máximo que les puedo ofrecer es mi amistad y si algún día volvemos a ser familia dependerá de ustedes no de mi si me disculpan hoy fue un día pesado para mi y tengo dentro de 1 semana preliminares para supervisionar y después de eso desapareció en un remolino de hojas con Natsumi.

Bueno aquí el cap espero que le allá gustado y por el miércoles publicare el nuevo fic que les he comentado hasta luego


	6. Chapter 6:Capitulo 5 :Examenes Chunin

Hola lectores aquí un nuevo cap espero que lo disfrute y aquí comienza el hentai y el Harem espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 5: Exámenes Chunin

Se había pasado una semana desde la conversa en la casa Namikaze y en ese día serían las preliminares de la tercera fase de los Exámenes Chunin.

En la arena de Konoha se encontraban los sobrevivientes del examen.

-Bueno estas preliminares son para exaluar quien pasa a la final y las reglas las dictara nuestro querido examinadores Kitsune dijo la Hokage .

-Es lo siguiente como la Hokage dejo estas preliminares pasara en lo máximo7 algunos pelearan más de 1 vez las peleas se sortearan sacando sus nombres desde una caja que es esta y yo las sorteare las reglas son simples valen cualquier estilo de lucha pero no valen muertes porque cuando yo crea que la batalla termino se terminara dijo el anbu y saco los dos primeros nombres Natsumi Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka ambos bajaron y comenzaron su pelea.

Comenzaron con pelea de golpes que kiba comenzó a ganar por su compañero en una gran coordinación pero Natsumi escapo al cielo susurrando Estilo Viento: Balas de Aire comprimido ( Les contare que el moreno comenzó el entrenamiento con su hermana y le enseño algunas cositas y Las afinidades de Natsumi son Rayo ,Viento y Fuego) golpeado a Kiba que se levantó bastante lastimado y le dio una medicamento a Akamaru que se volvió rojo y dijo Clon Bestia/Animal recomenzando su ataque ahora eran más fuertes porque Akamaru se convirtió en un Kiba pero Natsumi consiguió evadirlos y creo 4 clones 3 clones fueron contra Kiba mientras el restante y Natsumi preparaban una técnica

Natsumi: Creo un rasengan y su clon le agregaba chakra de Fuego y el rasengan tomo una forma gigante y ella dijo Katon : Odama Rasen Gōen (Estilo Fuego : Raengan Gigante de Fuego ) que golpeo a un distraído Kiba y lo quemo por todo el cuerpo y el examinador declaro a Natsumi ganadora los próximos eran Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno ambas bajaron y se encararon y luego comenzaron la lucha

Ino le intento dar un golpe pero Sakura le agarro la mano y le dio un piñazo en la bariga lanzándola varios metros contra el murro pero se levant y susurro Shintenshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Posesesion de Mente) intentando controlar a Sakura que liberó un poco de Chakra y Ino no consigio controlarla y todos en las tribunas se sorprendieron pero algunos Jounin unterumpieron diciendo que habían sido entrenados por el bisnieto de Hashirama el anbu que estaba allí de examinador que tenía 13 que comandaba ell grupo del Ultimo Uchiha , la pelirosada y la hija del Yonadaime para sorpresa de la mayoría ,siguiendo con la pelea Sakura decidio acabarla despareciendo de su vista y reapareciendo a su cabeza dándole una patada cargada de Chakra y estrellándola contra el muro y dejándola desmayada y Kitsune declara a Haruno Sakura ganadora los próximos eran un ninja de Iwa vs Sasuke que este les dio un par de patadas y lo acabo con un rasengan dejando al otro ninja desmayado (Todo el mundo hablo de los Jounin , Chunin y la Hokage se dieron cuenta que estos chicos estaban peleando a lo mínimo y solo estaban intentando derrotarlo haciendo sufrir lo mínimo posible) los siguientes fueron Temari vs Chouji Akimichi que esta lo derroto fácilmente los próximos fueron Shikamaru Nara contra uno del Sonido que Shikamaru lo inmovilizo con sus sombras y este se rindió ante el miedo que provocaba Shikamaru .

A seguir fueron Kankuro vs Shino que peleaban a las distancias Shino con sus insectos y Kankuro con sus marionetas y estos intentaron dar sus golpes definitivos Kankuro con una llamarada de fuego de un de su marionetas y Shino lanzo algunos insectos parasitas que inmovilizaron a Kankuro dándole la victoria al Abirame luego toco Neji vs Hinata esta pelea es igual al anime solo que en una parte de la pelea el moreno salva a Hinata y declara a Neji ganador luego una de las ultimas fue la de Gaara vs Rook Lee que batallaron igual que en el anime solo que a diferencia después que Lee habré sus pertas Gaara por no ser tan desquiciado no lo intenta matar a Lee.

Luego Sasuke que se enfrentó una chico de Taki que no tuvo oportunidad y lo derroto con un par de golpes.

-Con esto encerramos nuestras preliminares pido que por favor vebgan los que pasaron aquí para ordenar las peleas de las finales dijo Kitsune.

Cuando todos estaban allí el moreno hablo

-Cada uno saque un numero dijo Kitsune .

Sasuke: 1

Natsumi: 2

Neji: 3

Sakura :4

Temari:5

Shikamaru:6

Shino:7

Gaara:8

-Las peleas quedan así :

Natsumi Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga

Sakura Haruno vs Temari de la Arena

Nara Shikamaru vs Shino Aburame

Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara de la Arena.

Nos reuniremos en 2 meses para las finales finalizo la Hokage

Con eso terminaron las finales de dicho examen.

Esa noche casa Senju cuarto de Naruto

El rubio estaba pensando en cómo iba todo y de pronto siente golpes en su ventana era Anko que entro por la misma.

-No conoces la puerta dijo molesto Naruto.

-Tu tampoco respondió Anko

De pronto la peli morada se acercó y le dio un beso candente al moreno, luego de la separación del beso, Anko se sacó la ropa y le quito la suya al moreno y comenzó a chupar su miembro mientras el rubio chupaba su vagina después de un rato se separaron:

-Penétrame de una vez decía Anko

El rubio comienza a penetrar a Anko que da gemidos muy fuertes y el rubio aumenta la velocidad y va cada vez más rápido y fuerte hasta que ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo , luego siguieron después de 5 rondas Anko se fue por la ventana y el moreno miro hacia la puerta y lo que vio lo espanto era Natsumi masturbándose.

-¿Qué haces Natsumi? Pregunta el moreno

-Vine a hablar contigo y los vi haciendo desde que te la chupo hasta ahora y yo también te quiero Nii-Sama no como mi hermano y si como hombre dijo Natsumi acercándose y metiéndose el pene del moreno en su vagina.

-Para Natsumi dijo el moreno pero Natsumi empezó a gritar de dolor y a sangrar.

-Que voy a hace contigo dijo el moreno y la bezo y la levanto y comenzó a penetrarla suavemente hasta que se le fue el dolor y la comenzó a penetrarla más fuerte hasta terminar y luego cada uno se fue a dormir en su cuarto .

Al otro día en la mansión Hokage .

-Me mandaste llamar Mama dijo Hashirama .

-Si hijo dijo Tsunade .

-Ella es Fuu hermana menor del actual líder de Taki dijo Tsunade .

-Y también la jinchuriki del 7 colas dijo Hashirama.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Pregunto Fuu.

-Yo controlo la energía de la Naturaleza y puede sentir cualquier chakra además soy como Tu dijo Hashirama..

-¿A qué te refieres? Pregunta Fuu.

-Choca mi puño dice el moreno.

La peliverde lo choca y de pronto se encuentran en un espacio mental donde se encontraban ambos juntos a sus Bijuus.

-Ola Chomei-Nee dijo el moreno.

-Ola Naruto respondió la misma.(Are una aclaración cuando Naruto entrena cuando esta en coma conoce a las Bijuus y están las respetan al Moreno y Naruto les agrega Nee y Nii a ellas)

-¿Quién es ese Chomei y de donde se conocen? Pregunto Fuu.

-Bueno te lo responde tú la conoces como shichibi pero su verdadero nombre es Chomei y yo soy jinchuriki de Kurama más conocido como Kyubi dijo el moreno.

-Pero no me respondiste come se conocen dijo Fuu.

El moreno le comenzó a contar sobre el ataque del Kyubi y su entrenamiento con el Rikudou Sennin y lo de su vida y de Akatsuski .

-Entonces mi destino es morir dijo Fuu.

-E creado un poderoso Kinjutsus de mi clan Uzumaki para extráelos sin matarlos pero me temo que 3 de nosotros ya han caído dijo el Moreno.

-Ya lo veo dijo Fuu.

-¿Naruto puedes extraerme? preguntó Chomei

-Hazlo Naruto dijo Fuu.

-Ok Uzumaki Kuinjutsu transferencia celestial dijo el moreno y pocos segundos después Chomei estaba de su lado y ambos reaparecieron en el mundo real.

-Está hecho Fuu dijo el moreno

-¿Lo que está hecho? pregunto Tsunade

-La extrusión de Chomei dijo Fuu

-Ella ya sabe todo dijo Naruto.

-Ok dijo Tsunade.

-Pero aun así tienes que llevarla a conocer Konoha dijo Tsunade.

-Ok y se quedara en mi casa dijo Naruto.

-Ambos salieron y comenzaron a recorrer Konoha durante todo el día.

Al final del mismo llegaron Fuu y Naruto a la casa y Fuu fue agradando a todos y Naruto se fue al campo de entrenamiento a segur entrenado a Sasuke y Natsumi e intentar controlar en poder de Chomei y lo consiguió al cabo de 3 horas y se fue a hablar con ambos.

-Me llamaron Kurama-Nee , Chomei-Nee dijo Naruto.

-Si te llamamos para darte algo dijo Kurama entregando un largo y gran pergamino este es el contrato de los zorros los mejores en espionaje y también de los lobos dijo Kurama ..

Naruto lo firmo y de ellos salieron un lobo y un zorro .

-Soy Koyuki dijo el Loba

-Soy Wendy dijo la Zorra.

-Gusto en conocerlas, espero que seamos bueno amigos dijo el moreno.

-Yo te daré el contrato de invocación de los insectos son muy buenos para crear venenos y para el espionaje y también para enviar mensajes dijo Chomei entregando un pergamino.

El moreno lo firmo y sonrió agradeciendo.

Te enseñaremos nuestros senjustsus (Explicacion cada Bijuu le dará un contrato de invocación con un senjutsu ) dijeron la Bijuus.

-También los jutsus colabore con nosotras Naruto-Sama dijo Wendy.

-Nada de Sama somos compañeros y amigos dejo Naruto con una sonrisa.

El moreno comenzó a entrenar los senjutsu que los domino durante una semana junto con los jutsus colabore.

(Naruto modo senjutsu de los zorros sus ojos son rojos rasgados y tiene marcas en sus mejillas como el original ya que en este él no tiene y también a la vuelta de sus ojos quedan rojos y el de Chomei sus ojos quedan verdes y a la vuelta quedan un verde más oscuro.)

Habilidades el de los zorros le da más velocidad y un mejor olfato que el de los Inuzuka y el de Chomei le da una velosidad casi tan grande que el de los zorros además de que los insectos lo envuelven y su puños y ataques están repletos de veneno , esta son descripciones simples hay mucho más que esto).

Se habían pasado dos semanas y el moreno se encariño con Fuu al punto de hacerse novios (novias o prometidas Anko,Temari,Natsumi e Fuu las proxias serán Yugao e Hana y estoy pensando en Ino) .

Un mes después el moreno consiguió crear nuevos rasengan a partir de estos Senjutsus y hacerlo muchos más poderosos.

1 semana después el moreno había retirado a Shukaku de Gaara que les deseo que fueran buenos amigos.

Mente del rubio

-Bueno naruto te daré lo siguiente mi contrato es el de los mapaches te servivran para muchas cosas entre ellas el espionaje y el camuflaje y mi senjutsu te permitirá controlar mejor la arena o mejor dicho el estilo arena verdadero dijo Shukaku.

El moreno firmo el contrato y paso 2 semanas aprendiendo del senjutsu que con el sus ojos cambiaban a unos parecidos a los de Shukaku y una arena lo cubría.

Se habían pasado 2 meses y ya eran las finales de los Examens Chunnin .

-Bienvenidos dijo la hokage que era acompañada por el líder de Taki , el Kazekage y el líder de Otokagure (La aldea del sonido o sea Orochimaru usando un Henge)

-Ahora comenzaran los combates el primero será de Natsumi Uzumaki vs Hyuga Neji bajen a la arena dijo el examinador (Naruto).

Ambos bajaron y comenzaron el combate de Taijutsu Neji con su Byakugan y Natsumi intentando esquivarlos golpes del Hyuga y luego se separaron y Natsumi Estilo Rayo: Dragón de Rayo (Natsumi posee 5 elementos Rayo, Fuego y Viento) y lanzándolo contra el Hyuga que hizo su Kaiten repeliendo el Ataque y luego el mismo dice Hakke: Rokujūyon Shō (Ocho Trigramas: 64 Palmas) golpeando a Natsumi y está siendo empujada contra el muro y formar un hueco en el mismo , todo el mundo pensó que había sido derrotada pero se siente una gran chakra y se ve a Natsumi levantándose y creando 5 Kage Bushin ellos y yendo contra Neji que consigue derrotarlos con dificultad y luego aparece Natsumi Estilo Fuego : Goen Rasengan impactando a Neji y disipándose viendo que era un bushin luego aparece por detrás la Natsumi original golpeando muy fuerte a Neji y dejándolo K.o

-Porque perdi era mi destino ganar dijo Neji

-El destino se puede cambiar y espero que tú lo puedas cambiar también dijo Natsumi.

El examinador declara a Natsumi ganadora pero de pronto se escucha una explosión era Orochimaru y el líder de Taki declarando el ataque luego del araque Tsunade se lleva a Orochimaru junto con Jiraya a un lugar más apartado y Naruto parte a hablar con los chicos.

-Divídanse en toda la aldea y ayuden, Rasa tu y tus tropas pueden detener a las de Otokagure y Takigure , Sakura ve al hospital junto con Temari protejan y ayuden el hospital , Gaara,Sasuke,Natsumi y Kankuro dispérsense por la aldea y protejan los civiles dijo Naruto.

-Y tu que harás pregunto Rasa.

-Ire a por Orochimaru si estoy en lo cierto el invocarara los Edo Tensei del primero y Segundo Hokage .

-Es suicidio dijo Natsumi.

-Estaré bien y Fuu tengo que pedir que peles contra tu hermano dijo Naruto.

-Lo aré soy fiel a Konoha ahora.

Después de lo dicho cada uno fue a hacer lo que tenía que hacer

Naruto llego y vio a Orochimaru , Tsunade ,Hiruzen y Jiraya también estaban Kushina e Minato.

-Deben proteger la aldea y curar los heridos Tsunade-Oka , Jii-san y Ero-Tou.

-Y tú te encargaras solo de esto dijo Orochimaru haciendo sellos de Mano e dciendo Edo-Tensei Saliendo del suelo Tobirama y Hashirama Senju .

-Es suicidio Naruto dijo Minato procupado.

-No te debo satisfacciones solo a mi padre, madre e abuelo y ustedes no me importan dijo Naruto.

-¿Porque haces esto? hijo dijo Jiraya.

-Porque es mi sacrificio por la aldea dijo Naruto.

-Vámonos dijo Tsunade y Minato y Kushina intentaron replicar pero ella dijo

-Es una orden y de mala gana lo hicieron todos alejándose y llegando a la frente donde estaba el Kazekage y empezando la batalla.

-Tobirama-Oji , Hasirama-Jiiji dijo Naruto yendo al combate golpeando a ambos y dejándolo tirados por la fuerza pero de pronto se fueron a un paisaje mental.

-Donde estamos preguntó Tobirama

-Están en mi paisaje mental dijo Naruto.

-Te dije que mi visión era cierta y este chico es de la misma ya has reunido a tres el Shukaku ,Chomei y Kurama dijo Hasirama.

-Ya lo veo este chico es mi sobrino y tu nieto dijo Tobirama.

-Tienes un poder gigante dijo Hasirama.

-Nos puede detener dijo Tobirama.

-No será muy difícil dijo Naruto chocando los puños con sus ancestros y volviendo al mundo real y comenzando a luchar con ambos Naruto esquivaba los ataques de agua y madera de sus abuelo hasta conseguir llevarlos hasta afuera de la aldea y ponerse al lado de las tropas enemigas y aliadas y luego Tobirama y Hashirama invocaron Dragones de Agua y Madera pero el moreno también hizo sellos kuchiyose no jutsu : Senju de Mil Manos activando el Senjutsu del Mokuton sorprendiendo a todas las tropas y en especial a Minato y Kushina que no podían más del asombro pero el moreno lo noto pero no le dio importancia y agarrando a los kages y Orochimaru sellándolos después inmovilizarlos por el chakra del Senju y luego llendo hacia Orochimaru y activando su Rinnegan y retirándole el alma y luego con el mismo Senju atacando a los enemigos y aplastando en segundos a todos los shinobis de Oto y Taki y acabando con el intento de invasión .

Esa misma noche Naruto anuncio a todo el mundo que dejaría de ser Anbu y tomaría el Titulo del Quarto Sannin El Sannin del Mokuton y siendo catalogado como SS shinobi huir al ver y también el mismo aviendo corronado a varios Shinobis como Chunin por sus esfuerzos entre ellos Natsumi,Sasuke,Sakura,Gaara,Kankuro,Shikamaru,Temari y Fuu que ahora era Chunin de Konoha .

Bueno aquí les dejo el cap y también un aviso no escribiré po semanas tengo trabajos que entregar para el colegio un resumen de 9 capítulos más de 200 páginas lo intentaré hacer lo más rápido posible y volveré a publicar fic nos vemos en las Review saludos


	7. Chapter 7:Capitulo 7 Uzu

Hola aquí su amigo trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este fic espero que lo disfruten y dejen las review

Capítulo 6: El renacer de Uzu

Después de la guerra, la familia de la arena se había ido y el rubio se había dedicado a descansar pero le llego un comunicado de la Hokage y este salió corriendo a la torre.

En la torre Hokage allá estaban Lee, Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Natsumi esperando

-¿Que paso?-Pregunta Naruto

-4 del sonido vinieron y capturaron a Sasuke, su misión traerlo vivo o muerto tu serás el líder –Dijo la Hokage a lo que todos asintieron y fueron atrás del equipo del sonido gracias a los zorros de Naruto que luego alcanzaron.

Esta parte será igual que en anime hasta la parte de la pelea con el Kaguya.

Se ve a Sasuke alejarse luego de salir de un recipiente.

-Ve Naruto-Nii-Sama -Dijo Natsumi siendo asentida por Lee.

Naruto se dirigió a donde Sasuke para retenerlo.

Con Natsumi y Lee la estaban pasando mal luego de que el peliblanco activara su segunda fase del sello maldito pero alguien llega es Gaara de la arena que los viene a ayudar y los 3 chicos juntos consiguen batallar de igual a igual pero en el medio del combate el peliblanco muere para alivio de los chicos.

Con Naruto este estaba frente a frente con Sasuke en el valle del Fin.

-Volvamos Sasuke-Dijo Naruto.

-No volveré me uniré a Orochimaru pero antes te asesinare –Dijo Sasuke atacando con su fase 1 del sello maldito.

El rubio esquivo los ataques con facilidad y el Uchiha activa su segunda fase del sello maldito y se prepara a atacar con su chidori al máximo intentando asesinar al rubio pero este simplemente agarra el chidori directamente con su Rinnegan activo y le comienza a dar la paliza de su vida dejando el cuerpo del Uchiha muy maltratado pero solo desmayado.

El rubio llega con los chicos y todos vuelven juntos a Konoha siendo cargado Sasuke en la espalda de Naruto.

Al llegar había una asamblea sobre el castigo del Uchiha pero hubo una momia allí que revelo un secreto el secreto del rubio sobre quien era y todos los aldeanos lo miraron con odio y se formó un rato después un reunión en el consejo donde Danzo pidió el exilio del moreno de Konoha por lastimar al último Uchiha fiel a Konoha a lo que el Consejo Shinobi voto a favor y los líderes de clanes y la Hokage contra perdiendo por 2 votos así sucediendo el exilio del rubio de Konoha.

Tsunade y Kushina estaban llorando por no poder salvar a Naruto y Jiraya estaba con una cara de decepción por no poder salvar al niño que quería como hijo.

-Anbus traigan a Uzumaki aquí –Dijo Danzo.

El rubio comía un ramen cuando los Anbus aparecieron.

-Uzumaki-Sama se solicita su presencia en el consejo Shinobi-Dijo uno de ellos.

-Esto no me parece buena cosa-Pensaba el rubio.

-Ten cuidado Naruto –Dijo Kurama.

-Gracias Kura-Nee-Dijo el rubio dirigiéndose al consejo Shinobi.

Al llegar golpeo la puerta y entro

-Uzumaki Naruto estas exiliado de Konoha –Dijo Danzo y el rubio observo las caras tristes de los líderes de clanes, de Minato y Kushina junto a Jiraya y Tsunade y el Sandaime.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-Pregunto el rubio.

-2 días-Dijo Danzo.

El rubio sintió y salió de la sala pensando que debía haber asesinado a esa momia cuando tuvo la chance porque todo esto era cosa de él.

El rubio se fue a empacar sus cosas para irse al amanecer sin decirle nada a nadie pero Minato y Kushina se encargaron de decirle a sus conocidos.

En el compuesto Hyuga Hiashi llamó a sus dos hijas.

-Ola padre –Dijeron Hinata y Hanabi al mismo tiempo.

-Mañana en la mañana se irán de Konoha –Dijo el patriarca.

-¿Por qué?-Exclamo Hinata.

-Porque el consejo del clan quiere casarlas con alguien que no amen y eso no lo permitiré –Dijo el Hyuga

-¿Con quién?-Pregunta Hanabi.

-Luego de la misión de recuperar a Sasuke Uchiha, Uzumaki Naruto fue exiliado de Konoha por tráelo gravemente lastimado y si lo conozco bien se ira mañana por la mañana, le pediré que las lleve y proteja-Dijo el padre a lo que las chicas asintieron.

A la mañana siguiente estaban los Hyuga, Konohamaru , Minato Kushina e Natsumi, Anko con una anbu peli morada que el rubio se había amigado al punto de llamarla Yu-Nee también Ayame y Teuchi.

-¿A que han venido?-Pregunta el rubio.

-Te tengo que pedir un favor-Dijo el patriarca Hyuga.

-Claro-Dijo Naruto.

-Te quiero pedir que lleves a Hanabi y Hinata contigo-Dijo Hiashi.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta el rubio.

-Es simple el consejo quiero casarlas con quienes no aman para fortalecer nuestro clan y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, una de las alternativas seria medio brusca que terminaría en una guerra y la otra es que se fueran de las aldea y sé que es la mejor y tú las cuidaras-Dijo Hiashi.

-Claro lo are-Dijo el rubio.

Ayame se acerca al rubio y lo besa.

-Aunque me duela, Ayame estaría muy triste si tú te fueras así que cuídala por favor –Dijo Teuchi.

-Claro la cuidare-Dijo el rubio recordando el día en que empezaron a ser novios.

FlashBck

Unos días antes del secuestro del Uchiha

El rubio se encontraba en su casa cuando alguien llama a su puerta era Ayame.

-Hola Ayame-Chan-Dijo Naruto.

-Hola Naruto-Kun-Dijo Ayame algo sonrojada al estilo Hinata sin los tartamudeos.

-¿Qué pasó?-Pregunta Naruto.

-Me gustas-Dijo Ayame besando al rubio.

El rubio se sorprendió pero correspondió

Luego el rubio se aleja.

-Fue tan malo así-Dijo Ayame triste.

-No es eso es que tengo dos novias –Dijo el rubio.

-Lo sé pero por la restauración de clanes puedes tener más de una esposa -Dijo el rubio.

-Entonces estás de acuerdo con eso-Dijo el rubio.

-Si porque te amo y no me importa compartirte mientras tu sientas lo mismo-Dijo Ayame.

-Yo también te amo -Dijo Naruto.

Luego los dos se besan.

Fin del FlashBack

-Y ustedes Anko-Nee y Yu-Nee-Dijo el rubio

-No podemos dejar a nuestro hermanito Dijo Anko y Yugao al mismo tiempo.

-Tú también vienes Konohamaru-Dijo el rubio.

-Claro – Dijo el niño.

-Naruto te podemos acompañar –Dijeron Minato y Kushina.

-Claro para mi será buenos tenerlos a mi lado pero como amigos-Dijo Naruto.

-Con eso nos basta-Dijeron Ambos.

-Natsumi cargas a Konohamaru-Dijo Naruto que fue asentido por la chica.

El rubio sello en un pergamino todo el equipaje y tomo en su espalda a Ayame y partieron viaje.

Al mismo tiempo en la base anbu subterránea.

-Anbus quiero que me traigan al Uzumaki si es necesario usen la violencia, el será mi arma definitiva con eso tomare Konoha y el puesto de Hokage y ni Hiruzen podrá detenerme-Dijo Danzo.

A algunos metros de Konoha unos 10 Anbus interceptaron al rubio y su compañía.

-Uzumaki Naruto, Danzo-Sama solicita su presencia-Dijo uno de los Anbu.

-Y si no quiero –Dijo Naruto haciendo sellos de mano invocando un ave fénix que fue marcada por el sello del Hiraishin.

Minato y Kushina se preparan pero el rubio les hace una señal.

-Suban todas Fenir (El nombre del ave) –Dijo el rubio , todos subieron con caras de impotencia.

Naruto tele porto a Fenir con el Hiraishin.

-¿Vendrás?-Pregunto un anbu.

-No –Dijo el rubio.

-Entonces será por la fuerza.

-Su pueden-Dijo el rubio con sarcasmo.

Los Anbus fueron al ataque en excelente coordinación pero ninguno acertó un golpe.

-Es hora de acabar con esto Rasen Dragón-Dijo el rubio formando un rasengan con forma de Dragón que va hacia los Anbus creando una gran explosión que se sintió en Konoha .

Tsunade lo sintió y pensó en lo ocurrido antes

FlashBack

Era de mañana muy temprano un rato antes del rubio partir y estaban Jiraya, Hiruzen y Tsunade lamentándose cuando aparece un rubio.

Tsunade se acerca y lo abraza mientras lloraba.

-Perdóname no pude evitarlo –Dijo Tsunade lamentándose.

Jiraya y Hiruzen estaban con la cabeza baja y también lamentándose, Naruto se acerca y lo abraza a ambos.

-No se lamenten no los culpo –Dijo Naruto.

Luego Naruto se despide de cada uno.

-No manden Anbus atrás de mi los asesinare sin piedad ninguna –Dijo Naruto mientras miraba hacia atrás mostrando el Senjutsu de Shukaku , luego de Choumei , luego el de Kurama , luego otro raro que hiso el cuerpo llenarse de fuego (El fénix de antes le enseño este Senjutsu , su apariencia es igual a los ojos que Naruto obtiene al unir el chakra de los sapos con el de Kurama que forma una especie de signo de Mas amarrillo solo que este es Naranja), luego mostrando el Rinnegan y algo que mato a todo el mundo el Rinnegan en sus líneas llevaba varios signos de más naranjas bien chicos y emanaba un chakra impresionante.

Luego desapareció en un rayo amarillo para irse de la aldea.

Fin de FlashBack

De pronto irrumpen la sala de Tsunade.

-Hokage-Sama han encontrado cuerpos de Anbus muy quemados, esta muertos estaban en el medio del Bosque fue obras de Uzumaki Naruto-Dijo el anbu

-Llévenlos al hospital para examinen los cuerpos-Dijo Tsunade y el anbu desapareció.

Liego entran Jiraya y Hiruzen que ya sabían de lo ocurrido.

-Mandaste Anbus Sensei-Dijo Tsunade.

-No-Dijo Hiruzen.

-Yo tampoco –Dijo Tsunade.

-Es obras de Danzo llevando hombres al matadero –Dijo Jiraya.

Con el rubio este había sido visto por un anbu de Konoha que escucho la explosión y desapareció en un relámpago y reapareció encima del Fénix.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Pregunta Anko.

-No vieron aquel dragón –Dijo el rubio sarcástico.

Todos se impresionaron

-Fenir llévanos a Uzu-Dijo Naruto.

-Hai Naruto-sama-Dijo Fenir.

-¿Qué tipo de es esta?-Pregunta Minato.

-No es obvio, es un fénix –Dijo el rubio impresionado a todos menos a Yugao.

-Es broma, no –Dijo Yugao pero todos asintieron, ahora impresionando a Yugao.

-Con Naruto-Sensei no existe las palabras imposible –Dijo Konohamaru.

-¿Pero cómo lo conseguiste?-Pregunta Kushina.

-Bueno-Dijo Naruto recordando el día y redactándoles a ellos ese día.

FlashBack

Se ve a un rubio entrenando en Uzu pero de repente desaparece , reapareciendo en un lugar lleno de volcanes y fuego pero ese fuego no lo quemaba pero de repente parece algunos Fénix.

-Síganos-Dijo uno.

El rubio asintió y los siguió.

El rubio se encontró con su líder.

Tú nombre-Pregunta el Fénix.

-Hashirama Senju nieto-Dijo Naruto.

-Tu verdadero nombre-Dijo el Fénix.

-Uzumaki Naruto-Dijo Naruto.

-Tienes un corazón muy puro , has sufrido mucho pero no sientes odio, te concederemos nuestro contrato , mi nombre es Fenir líder del clan Fénix , tu Uzumaki Naruto nuestro segundo humano a firmar el contrato-Dijo Fenir.

Naruto firma el contrato muy feliz.

-Fenir ¿Quién fue el primer contratista?-Pregunta Naruto.

-El Rikudou Sennin-Dijo Fenir.

Fin del FlashBack

Naruto les redacto todo dejando avergonzado a Fenir y blancos a todos

-El contrato del Rikudou Senin, Impresiónate-Dijo Hanabi.

-Podría yo firmar este contrato –Pregunta Hanabi.

-No lo coreo los que lo han firmado son personas que han sufrido mucho pero no han odiado-Dijo Naruto.

-Llegamos –Dijo Fenir.

Todos bajan ven las islas rotas y todos en ruinas sin ninguna planta todo muerto esto hiso muy mal a Kushina que se detuvo a llorar viendo el lugar donde Nació devastado.

-Haremos renacer Uzu-Dijo Naruto.

-Agárrense de lo que puedan –Dijo Naruto elevándose.

Naruto se eleva Shinra Tensei(Juicio Divino ) al terminar la tierra no estaba co o antes estaba mejor pero ahora las islas que se separaron , El rubio aun en el aire pero aun con su Rinnegan Fénix(Es el nombre del Rinnegan que le mosteo a Tsunade cuando fundió el Rinnegan con el Senjutsu de los Fénix) y el Susano Prefecto suyo que tenía alas y entonces el pronuncia Banshou Tenin(Atracción Universal ) intentando atraer a las islas que se habían separado.

-Si el Rikudou Sennin consiguió crear la luna yo puedo atraer unas islas.

Al terminar Estilo Tierra: Núcleo móvil –Dijo el rubio haciendo Uzu ser más grande lo que era antes teniendo casi el mismo tamaño del país del Fuego.

El rubio hace sellos Estilo Madera: Génesis del Bosque creando un bosque muy bonito en Uzu.

-Mañana partiré a Nami para hablar con Tazuna y a Suna que rompió la alianza con Konoha-Dijo el rubio.

Bueno Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les alla gustado se que fue un poco corto pero el próximo será más largo bueno dejen la Review y díganme como quieren que siga la historia dejen sus opiõnes hasta luego .


End file.
